Dar
by Kay Wolfzahn
Summary: Teraz, gdy przejście zakończyło się na dobre, jeźdźcy i ich smoki muszą stawić czoła nowym wyzwaniom, o których nie marzyli nawet najbardziej ambicjonalni mieszkańcy Pernu. Jaka rola zostanie przypisana wnuczce Lessy, Amarylis, jeźdźczyni złotej Amoth?


_**Od autora: **__Rozdział, który macie przed sobą powstał dość dawno i nie doczekał się – jak na razie – kontynuacji. Umieszczam go tu w nadziei na wasze komentarze i sugestie, które, mam nadzieję, zainspirują mnie (a mówiąc bardziej kolokwialnie: kopną w ten tłusty zad :P) do dalszego pisania. Miłej lektury!_

_**Amarylis**_

Amarylis cierpliwie czekała wraz z innymi Kandydatami do Naznaczenia na piaskach Wylęgarni, chociaż ze strachu wstrzymywała oddech. Przed kilkoma dniami do Honsiu, gdzie mieszkała wraz z rodzicami i ich smokami, przyleciał jeździec z Weyru Monako i zabrał ją jako Kandydatkę do Naznaczenia zielonej smoczycy. Zarówno matka, zielona jeźdźczyni Tai, jak i ojciec F'lessan, jeździec spiżowego Golantha, byli z tego bardzo zadowoleni. Ona zaś bała się, że na przeciw przewidywaniom wcale nie Naznaczy i będzie musiała odejść jak niepyszna.

Poczuła, jak gorące piaski parzą jej bose stopy. Przestąpiła z jednej nogi na drugą i spojrzała na widownię. Rodzice wpatrywali się w nią z uśmiechem, pewni, że niedługo stanie się weyrzątkiem. Odetchnęła głęboko i poszukała myślami Zaranth i Golantha. Smoki siedziały na półce skalnej i nuciły wraz z innymi, nie zwracając uwagi na usilną próbę kontaktu.

Wtem nucenie wzmogło się, a metrowej długości nakrapiane jaja zaczęły się kołysać. Kątem oka zobaczyła dwa złote, większe od reszty i leżące bliżej Tamianth, królowej z Monako. Jej oczy wirowały powoli, ale widoczne było jej zdenerwowanie - były czerwone. W pewnym momencie, gdy Amarylis bacznie przyglądała się złotej smoczycy, rozległ się głośny trzask i pierwsze jajo pękło. Główka brunatnego smoczka wyłoniła się ze skorupy, po czym maluch wygramolił się z niej niezdarnie i zarył noskiem w gorący piasek. Niemal natychmiast z półkola Kandydatów wyskoczył chłopiec o krótkich kasztanowych włosach i podbiegł do smoczątka, pomagając mu wstać. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i radosny młodzieniec ze łzami w oczach oznajmił:

- Mówi, że nazywa się Brath!

Amarylis poczuła jeszcze większe napięcie publiczności i Kandydatów niż do tej pory. Brunatny na początku Wylęgu to dobry znak, choć lepszym byłby spiżowy.

Pozostałe jaja zaczęły pękać, a dopiero co wyklute pisklaki znajdowały swoich partnerów. Gdy wreszcie zobaczyła mały zielony pyszczek tuż nieopodal Tamianth, poszła tam, choć nie bez obaw. Smoczątko zapiszczało żałośnie. "_Czy ona mnie woła_?" zapytała samej siebie i ruszyła szybciej. Zielona popatrzyła na nią swoimi oczkami i minęła ją. Poczuła, jak jej serce omal nie staje. Została odrzucona! Wszystkie zielone, które się dotychczas wykluły, znalazły swoich jeźdźców - jedna wywołała swoimi piskami dziewczynę siedzącą na Galerii, a ta niespodziewanie Naznaczyła. Tylko ona, córka Tai i F'lessana, nie mogła Naznaczyć!

W Wylęgarni pozostały jeszcze tylko cztery jaja - dwa nakrapiane i dwa królewskie. Kandydatki na Władczynie Weyru otoczyły oba złote jaja ciasnym kręgiem. Nikt nie wiedział, jakie smoki mogą się wykluć z pozostałych dwóch, więc pozostali Kandydaci wciąż czekali na gorących piaskach. Wreszcie skorupa jednego z nich pękła i wyłonił się spiżowy smok. Amarylis wpatrzyła się jeszcze intensywniej w ostatnie jajo. "_Byle moja zielona, byle moja zielona..._" modliła się w duchu. Tymczasem niemal równocześnie rozległy się dwa głośne trzaski i oczom publiczności ukazały się dwie maleńkie królowe. Usłyszała głośne westchnienie tłumu. Faktycznie, były piękne! Jedna zaczęła iść w stronę dziewczyny o złotych jak pszenica włosach, więc jej koleżanki odsunęły się. Złota jednak minęła domniemaną jeźdźczynię i podążyła w stronę galerii. Rozejrzała się po zgromadzonych i jej wzrok spoczął na Inie, przyszłej Władczyni Warowni Południowej. Ta krzyknęła głośno ze zdumienia i głośno powiedziała do swego ojca:

- Ona mówi, że nazywa się Vireth!

Ojciec spojrzał na nią ze zgrozą.

Zaabsorbowana tą sceną Amarylis nie spostrzegła, że z ostatniego jaja wykluła się maleńka zielona smoczyca i podąża ku niej. Gdy spojrzała na twarze rodziców, odwróciła gwałtownie głowę i przykucnęła. Zielona rozmyśliła się jednak i podeszła do stojącego obok chłopca.

- Mówi, że nazywa się Orith! - zakrzyknął uszczęśliwony, a smoczątko patrzyło na niego z uwielbieniem.

Amarylis poczuła pustkę w sercu, gdy nagle coś na nią wpadło i omal nie zwaliło jej z nóg. Spojrzała w oczy małej złotej królowej, która wcześniej się potknęła, i zatraciła się w nim.

"_Jaka piękna jest Amarylis, jaka mądra_." - usłyszała w swojej głowie. Z oczu popłynęły jej łzy szczęścia - obecność małej królowej wypełniła pustkę, którą jeszcze przed chwilą czuła tak wyraźnie! Podrapała złotą po łuku brwiowym, instynktownie wiedząc, co sprawi jej przyjemność. "_Mam na imię Amoth_." - powiedziała smoczyca.

Nie zauważyła nawet, gdy błękitne smoki zabrały pozostałe Kandydatki. Poczuła palący głód Amoth. Obie ruszyły w stronę wyjścia z Wylęgarni. Amarylis nie mogła oderwać wzroku od swojej smoczycy. Była najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą bestią z całego Wylęgu! Jej skóra tak pięknie błyszczała! Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że odnalazła swoją królową tak niespodziewanie, kiedy miała być tylko zieloną jeźdźczynią! Teraz jednak wiedziała, że nie mogło być inaczej, bo obie urodziły się dla siebie nawzajem.

Bardziej wyczuła niż zobaczyła Golantha i Zaranth, przelatujących z obu jej stron. Dotknęła ich umysłów.

"_Amoth jest piękna_." - powiedziała jej zielona.

"_Cieszę się, że jest z tobą. Teraz też będzie musiała trenować telekinezę i niedługo razem z Zaranth będą mnie unosić_." usłyszała od Golantha.

Amarylis wiedziała o ataku kotów, któremu spiżowy zawdzięczał nie do końca sprawne lewe skrzydło i mocno uszkodzone lewe oko. W lataniu pomagała mu jego towarzyszka życia, chociaż Golanth umiał sam unieść się w powietrze.

"_Golancie, ależ ty jesteś egoistyczny!"_ zażartował nagle jej ojciec.

Amarylis od urodzenia słyszała smoki. W chwili narodzin nie wrzeszczała jak inne noworodki. Już wtedy słuchała rozmowy Zaranth i Golantha. Z czasem zaczęła słyszeć także rodziców, rozmawiających ze smokami. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy z ogromu talentu ich córki, dopóki kiedyś nie wtrąciła się do ich prywatnej rozmowy z zieloną i spiżowym. Wtedy ich duma z tego, że Amarylis może rozmawiać ze wszystkimi smokami urosła jeszcze bardziej. Domyślili się, że ten talent odziedziczyła po Lessie, a do tego został on jeszcze w jakiś sposób wzmocniony.

"_Ale on ma rację."_ - odezwała się Amoth. - "_Będę go przenosić_."

"_Wystarczy, jeśli będziesz umiała go unieść_."- odpowiedziała złośliwie Zaranth.

_"Już, już, wystarczy tych kłótni."_ -ułagodziła smoki Tai. – _" Amoth jest głodna. Ami, nakarm ją dobrze._" - zwróciła się do niej matka. Amarylis skinęła głową, lecz umysł miała zaprzątnięty swoją maleńką królową.

Golanth i Zaranth wylecieli pierwsi i poszybowali ku Niecce, gdzie mogli spotkać się z innymi smokami spoza Honsiu. Wyczuła ich wyraźne zadowolenie, chociaż było jakby przytłumione.

Gdy wyszła wraz ze smoczycą na światło słoneczne, musiała na chwilę zamknąć oczy i przyzwyczaić się do jasności. Wyczuła niezadowolenie Amoth, które jednak zaraz stłumił głód. Usłyszała zbliżające się do nich kroki, a po chwili zobaczyła młodego jeźdźca, trzymającego w rękach misę mięsa. Podał jej ją z uśmiechem na ustach. Nie zdążyła nawet podziękować, gdy Amoth przełożyła głowę nad jej ramieniem i zaczęła łapczywie jeść. Amarylis zmarszczyła brwi i, klękając, pogroziła królowej palcem.

"_Jedz wolniej, kochanie. Zakrztusisz się."_ - powiedziała z czułością, a smoczyca spojrzała na nią przez moment, nic nie rozumiejąc.

"_Ale ja jestem głodna!"_ - odpowiedziała, i zaczęła znów połykać smakowite kąski.

- Nie martw się. Jest dokładnie taka, jak wszystkie małe smoki. - usłyszała. Obróciła głowę i zobaczyła, że młody mężczyzna, który podał jej jedzenie dla Amoth, nadal stoi w tym samym miejscu. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Jak ma na imię? - zapytał, patrząc, jak ostatnie kawałki mięsa znikają w przepastnym brzuchu małej królowej.

- Amoth. - odparła bez zastanowienia, drapiąc smoczycę po łuku brwiowym. Wiedziała, że sprawi jej to przyjemność.

"_Jesteś taka wspaniała!_" - zachwyciła się Amoth i przytuliła łeb do jej twarzy.

- Wydaje mi się, że cię znam... - zaczął po chwili ciszy jeździec. - Czy ty jesteś...

- Amarylis. - przerwała mu.

- Tak, tak... - mruknął do siebie. - Chyba lepiej, żebyś udała się już do kwater weyrzątek...

"_Pozdrowienia dla władczyni Weyru i złotej królowej Amoth."_ - usłyszała nieznany głos, a sekundę później nadeszła odpowiedź: to spiżowy Cainth. Podziękowała, bardziej jednak zwracając uwagę na przysypiającą królową. Rozległ się cichy śmiech.

- Chodź ze mną. - rzucił jakiś chłopiec, przy którego boku dreptała niecierpliwie mała zielona smoczyca. - Pójdziemy razem do kwater. - Skłonił się lekko przed złocistą smoczycą i przed nią. - Pozdrowienia, o władczyni Weyru.

Dobudziła Amoth kilkoma ciepłymi słowami, i obie ruszyły za swoimi przewodnikami.

- Nazywam się Ronyr,... - zaczął chłopiec, gdy tylko pozostawili w tyle Nieckę Weyru Monako.

- R'nyr. - przerwała mu Amarylis, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem przed siebie. Rozmawiała z Amoth, starając się, aby maleńka królowa niespodziewanie nie przysnęła. Drepcząca przy jej towarzyszu Vianth była jednak bardzo podniecona i ochoczo zaproponowała Amoth mały wyścig - złota uniosła się dumą (która w przyszłości miała być doceniona przez wszystkich smoczych jeźdźców) i podjęła wyzwanie. Pozwoliło to jej jeźdźczyni skupić się na rozmowie z rówieśnikiem, którego najwyraźniej nie zraził jej szorstki ton.

- Na Skorupę, jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiłem się do nowego imienia... W każdym razie, jak ciebie zwą? - zapytał, z uśmiechem wodząc wzrokiem za swą smoczycą, ścigającą się z Amoth.

- Jestem Amarylis. - odparła, wciąż skupiona na królowej, której złocista skóra połyskiwała w słońcu. Zazwyczaj ta odpowiedź wystarczała - jako córka zielonej jeźdźczyni Tai i spiżowego jeźdźca F'lessana - syna Lessy i F'lara, którzy oddalili groźbę Opadów od Pernu raz na zawsze - była zbyt łatwo rozpoznawalna po imieniu. Które zresztą otrzymała od nazwy pięknego kamienia, który przywieźli ze sobą Starożytni. Jedyny egzemplarz został znaleziony przez jej ojca w jednym z niezliczonych korytarzy Honsiu, niedługo przed jej urodzeniem... Dał go swej towarzyszce życia, a w jakiś czas potem okazało się, że ona - Amarylis - posiada oczy tego samego koloru co kamień...

Co do efektu, jaki wywarło na R'nyrze ujawnienie imienia jeźdźczyni młodej królowej, dziewczyna wcale się nie pomyliła. Młodzieniec zaczerwienił się po same cebulki włosów, a jego nagłe zażenowanie zbiło z tropu Vianth, która zatrzymała się w pół kroku i popatrzyła na swojego jeźdźca oczyma wirującymi pomarańczowo. Amoth wykorzystała tę okazję, by prześcignąć zieloną i otrąbiła głośno swe zwycięstwo przy wejściu do kwater weyrzątek.

- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem... nie chciałem urazić cię swoją impertynencją, pani... - mamrotał cicho, zacinając się co chwila. - Jestem tylko synem farmera z Zatoczki...

Uśmiechnęła się nieoczekiwanie i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Teraz jesteś smoczym jeźdźcem, R'nyrze. I wcale mnie nie uraziłeś. Lubię cię.

Chłopiec wyglądał nie tyle na zdziwionego, co wręcz na zszokowanego tym stwierdzeniem. Amarylis z Honsiu była jedynym dzieckiem jeźdźców smoków, które odkryły telekinezę i nauczyły jej swoich braci i siostry. Już w Weyrze Monako słyszał, że była Kandydatką do Naznaczenia zielonej smoczycy. Z nagłą czułością spojrzał na swoją Vianth i zaczął ją drapać nad okiem, ruchem popatrzonym u starszych jeźdźców.

- Lepiej będzie tak. - dziewczyna ujęła jego dłoń i pokazała mu, jak powinien drapać swoją smoczycę, żeby sprawić jej jak najwięcej przyjemności. Zielona z zadowolenia przymknęła środkową powiekę.

"_Ami!_" - usłyszała wzywający rozpaczliwie głos swojej królowej, domagającej się pieszczot i uwagi. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i ruszyła biegiem do kwater weyrzątek, gdzie Amoth wierciła się niecierpliwie. Przytuliła trójkątny łebek i ruszyły razem do Mistrza Weyrzątek, który czekał na spóźnialskich przy wejściu do baraków.


End file.
